<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miya Osamu's extreme hair makeover by flaminpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650770">Miya Osamu's extreme hair makeover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin'>flaminpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Random Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Osamu cuts his own hair, disaster ensues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu was going to cut his own hair. It couldn't be that difficult, right? People do it all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Random Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miya Osamu's extreme hair makeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole thing stems from this tweet (https://twitter.com/lovingennoshita/status/1270541347309735937?s=19 ) and me having no self control.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu was standing in front of his mirror, shirtless, grey fringes falling freely against his forehead. A deep frown painted itself on his face at the sight of his now obvious black roots. </p><p>Having his hair growing back slowly had never bothered him before. He had actually found it to be an advantage when he and Atsumu had decided to bleach their hair. After all, if his hair grew slowly, it meant less worrying about constantly having to touch up his roots. But now, he wanted to get rid of this grey dye and his hair taking ages to grow back was starting to get on his nerves. </p><p>“<em>Ya look like an oreo!</em>” his brother had wheezed between two bouts of laughter when he had come to Osamu’s apartment the week prior. </p><p>And, yeah, he thought looking at his hair, he couldn’t exactly be mad at his twin for thinking that. His roots were a good four centimeters of his natural jet black, then there was the washed out grey of his tips and black again with his undercut.</p><p><em> I do look like an oreo</em>...</p><p>He scowled at his reflection.</p><p><em> Damn ya Tsumu! </em> </p><p>But what had sealed the deal for him had been the not so discreet chortle from his father and his mother telling him his hair looked like his "<em>dad’s ugly necktie</em>" when he had visited them the day before. Osamu could deal with his twin’s mockery – he had for the past twenty years – but his parents was where he drew the line. If <em>they</em> had teased him, he needed to do something. <em> I mean, Ma never said anything about Tsumu’s piss hair so it has to be bad. </em> </p><p>This was why he had found himself in his bathroom at two in the afternoon, with a hair clipper and a plastic bag. </p><p>Osamu was going to cut his own hair. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? <em>People do it all the time</em>. Plus he had been the one to trim his and Atsumu's undercut throughout high school. It wasn’t much but at least he knew how to handle it.</p><p>So he took hold of his hair clipper and turned it on, a low buzzing sound filling the silence of the bathroom as it came to life.  </p><p>“Alright. Bye bye grey hair. I ain’t letting Tsumu call me "oreo head" a second time,” he announced to his reflection before lifting the clipper towards his forehead and running it from his hairline to the back of his head. </p><p>Tufts of grey hair fell into the bathroom sink soundlessly as he continued running the clipper over his scalp. He watched with satisfaction as more and more strands piled in front of him, finally getting rid of incredibly dry and, let’s be honest, out of fashion bleached hair. But once he deemed it fit to stop and checked himself in the mirror, his happy little grin turned into a frown once more. His hair was significantly shorter, but that’s not what disturbed Osamu. No, it was more due to the frosty tips he could still see.</p><p>He wanted the grey to be completely gone.</p><p><em> Fuck it</em>, he thought, <em> might as well start anew.</em></p><p>And he set the hair clipper on the lowest setting.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Having barely a centimeter of hair on his head was surely a change. Now Osamu understood how girls felt after a good haircut a little better. It did feel like there was less weight on his head. No more hair gel, no more hair clips while cooking either and a lot less shampoo and conditioner used. At least for now. </p><p>He smiled, melancholic. He had loved his grey hair for it had been another way for him to distinguish himself from his twin. It had also been tied to a number of memories he cherished, like the first time he and Atsumu had used the bleach on their hair, cackling like mad men while locked in the bathroom. Or that time Suna had been the one to touch up his roots, right before Osamu had asked him out. But at the same time, high school and his teenage years were in the past and he needed to look a bit more professional if he wanted to open his own restaurant. </p><p>So it's with a contented sigh that he tied a knot on the plastic bag where all his hair was and stored away the hair clipper. </p><p>Not five minutes had passed since he'd been done cleaning the sink when he heard Suna’s voice coming from the hallway.</p><p>“Hey, Samu!” his boyfriend called before opening the door. “I just got a text from Komori and practice won’t start until September, so I’m in Kobe for another-”</p><p>Suna emerged behind him and stopped dead in his track, mouth still open, narrowed eyes blown wide. </p><p>“-week…” he trailed off.</p><p>Osamu waited with bated breath as greenish eyes roamed across the back of his head and then over his face in the mirror. There was a long, <em> long </em> pause where they both stayed silent as Suna observed him.</p><p>And then their eyes locked. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Suna stayed silent. Osamu grimaced, slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Look, Tsumu called me "oreo head" and Ma compared me to dad’s ugly necktie. I had ta do somethin’.”</p><p>His boyfriend arched a delicate eyebrow, eyes going back to their normal hooded state to level the shorter man with an unimpressed stare.</p><p>“So giving yourself a buzz cut was the best way to get rid of the problem?”</p><p>Osamu wrinkled his nose. Worded this way, it really sounded like a dumb idea.</p><p>“And they call you the smarter twin,” the brunette drawled with a teasing smirk.</p><p>"It's not that bad," he bit back with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Samu. You look like a really buff Q-tip.”</p><p>"But you still love me." </p><p>Another long moment of Suna staring at him with a blank face. Osamu couldn't help it as his eyes drifted back to his own face. It looked weird, that much he could admit, but it didn't look hideous. And it was only hair, it would grow back. Suna wasn't shallow like that anyway.</p><p>"Suna," he started warningly.</p><p>"Of course I still love you." A pause. Another cunning smirk. "My favorite beefy Q-tip." </p><p>“Get out.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't until later in the evening that Suna actually came around to appreciate Osamu's new haircut. </p><p>The latter was busy dicing carrots for the pilaf rice he was cooking when he felt a presence hovering on the kitchen's threshold. He glanced over his shoulder only to find Suna standing there, watching him, observing him with an unreadable look on his face. Osamu decided to not think much of it and went back to cutting vegetables. </p><p>Behind him, he could feel his boyfriend shuffle closer and closer until he was standing right behind him. Osamu set the knife down on the cutting board with a sigh and turned around, ready to ask the other what exactly was his problem. His new haircut was weird, yes, but they didn't have to make a big deal out of it. </p><p>He wanted to say exactly that to the brunette but was cut short when he felt curious fingers run across his scalp. </p><p>"Rin. What are you doing?" </p><p>When no answer came, he clicked his tongue and tried to bat away the hand in his hair but ended up having his own gently slapped away as Suna started to run both of his across Osamu's head with a delighted expression. He looked like the cat that got the cream, grinning like a child.</p><p>"It feels so nice and soft. Like… peach fuzz," he whispered. </p><p>Osamu felt blood rush to his face at that and shooed his boyfriend out of the kitchen, calling him a dumbass. But all he got in return was Suna happy laugh, a kiss on top his head and a murmured "<em>I love you" </em> as he exited the room. Osamu smiled gently at the retreating figure of his boyfriend. </p><p>
  <em> Well, guess he likes it.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>